Puck and Rachel on shuffle
by 45567sk8r
Summary: Puch and Rachel one shots. None are related to eachother. Lyrics included
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Glee Fanfic. I hope you enjoy it please review. If you have any suggestions for next songs let me know. :)

_I don't remember when I noticed the sad Rachel Berry. Maybe it was after I saw her come into school with a black eye. Followed by Jesse who looked pissed off. I remember being enraged she didn't deserve that. Not Rachel, not anyone. _

When your tears are spent on your last pretense  
>And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense.<br>When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles  
>And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while<p>

_Maybe it was the times I saw her cry. The first time I found her sitting on a bench outside school. Tears cascading down her cheeks and her small hands trying to cover her face but failing. I didn't know how to react to Rachel Berry breaking down. She was the girl made of stone walls. I guess Jesse had been trying to tear them down. She looked so broken. So hurt. I stood there not able to do much more than watch her continue to come undone._

If your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
>And I will hide you when it gets too much<br>I'll be right beside you  
>I am right be right beside you<p>

_The next time I saw Rachel Berry cry was right after I slushied her. I expected her to get pissed off. To slap me or yell at me. Yet before I knew what was happening she was crying and looking right into my eyes. Windows right into her soul. Hurt. Agony. Fear. Finally the one that chilled me the most. Acceptance. Before I could stop her she turned and went into the Girls bathroom and without a thought or care. I followed her._

When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath  
>When the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless.<br>When you try to speak but you make no sound  
>And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud<p>

_Her sobs weren't quiet. They were loud and full of emotion. She was trying to get the blue slushy from her beautiful long hair. I took the cloth from her hand and ran it under water again before putting it to her cheek. Doing my best to wipe away the tear marks. 'I'm sorry' I said. As I continued to help her remove the cold and staining drink from her cloths and hair. She only nodded, her eyes numb from all emotion. For a second though I thought I saw a Spark of hope. I will save Rachel Berry. _  
>[ Lyrics from: .comlyrics/m/marianas_trench/beside_ ]  
>If your heart wears thin I will hold you up<br>And I will hide you when it gets too much  
>I'll be right beside you<br>I am right be right beside you

_Today was the worst of it. We had been going out a few month now, Jesse finally gone. I loved her. More than Quinn and my casual whatever with Santana. More than anyone. Yet she still needed fixing. Jesse came back. I caught him pinning her to a locker. I got there to late only in time for the last punch. Rachel was black and blue a long cut on her cheek. My Star was hurt. I threw him off her in rage not being able to contain myself. I knocked him out cold and then in the next breath she was in my arms. Sobbing into my shoulder._

I will stay.  
>Nobody will break you,<br>Yeah.

_Her face needed Stitches. Of course she called for the plastic surgeon. I held her hand while she winced. They were taking her for head scans next. They didn't think anything was wrong but me being as over protective as I am pushed for them. She hated hospitals and doctors. Her dads were away and so that meant it was my job. My job to fix her again. Not that I would have it any other way_

Trust in me, trust in me.  
>Don't pull away<br>Trust in me, trust in me.  
>I'm just trying to keep this together, because I could do worse and you could do better<p>

Tears are spent on your last pretense  
>And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense.<p>

If your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
>And I will hide you when it gets too much<br>I'll be right beside you  
>Nobody will break you<p>

_I watched as she tried to sleep. Making sure she had no nightmares from today's events. Her form small compared to my king sized bed. She was incredible. So strong. She didn't ever really lose herself. In all the pain and tears she still knew who she was and where she was going. I would make sure she always did._  
>If your heart wears thin I will hold you up<br>And I will hide you when it gets too much  
>I'll be right beside you<br>Nobody will break you.

Please Review :)


	2. Like youll never see me again

**Here is the next song " Like youll never see me again" by Alicia Keys If you have any ideas for my next chapter let me know. **

**Please review :) **

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Dear god who is calling me at three in the morning. Berry house. God this has to be good. Rachel really needs to delete the number I gave her for when we worked together. _

" _What the hell do you want Berry?" I answered my voice irritated. I heard a choking sound on the other end. " Noah its Mr. Berry." my heart hit my stomach. " I didn't know who to has been an accident. It doesn't look good Noah." I was out of bed in an instant. Hold on Rach. I'm coming. I'll protect you. Don't die. Just hang on. " Lima General?" I asked then I heard a yes on the end I was putting on jeans and I was out the door. _

If I had no more time  
>No more time left to be here<br>Would you cherish what we had?  
>Was it everything that you were looking for?<br>If I couldn't feel your touch  
>And no longer were you with me<br>I'd be wishing you were here  
>To be everything that I'd be looking for<br>I don't wanna forget the present is a gift  
>And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me<br>'Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed

_Please don't be dead when I get there. Don't be…Don't be hard to look at. Please have a beating heart. I never said it. I never told her she wasn't as annoying as she thinks I see her. I never told her that she diserved better than Finn. That she shouldn't be heartbroken over Jesse. Please just give me the chance to show you what it's like to be loved by someone who loves you more than the world. Please don't be dead…_

So every time you hold me  
>Hold me like this is the last time<br>Every time you kiss me  
>Kiss me like you'll never see me again<br>Every time you touch me  
>Touch me like this is the last time<br>Promise that you'll love me  
>Love me like you'll never see me again<p>

Oh Oh Oh

_I ran into the hospital. Mr. and Mr. Berry were both sitting in the waiting room chairs. "What happened?" I'm not even sure that I really want to know. Her dad looked at me with big and sad eyes. "She was hit by a car when she was singing to her I-Pod. She was just singing to her I-pod…There was so much blood." Her father shuddered and grabbed the other Mr. Berry's hand. Can I see her? I asked hoping she was able to have visitors. They nodded and pointed to the room across from us. She had been right there all along. _

How many really know what love is?  
>Millions never will<br>Do you know until you lose it  
>That it's everything that we are looking for<br>When I wake up in the morning  
>You're beside me<br>I'm so thankful that I found  
>Everything that I been looking for<p>

_I heard the steady beeping before I saw her. She was alive. Remember Puck she may look horrible but she is here and she is alive. For now. I opened my eyes and saw her tiny form. So broken and hurt. I walked cautiously over. Slowly picked up her hand and kissed it before incasing it in both of mine. Settling in the hard plastic chair as I waited for her to wake up. My sleeping beauty always being dramatic. _

I don't wanna forget the present is a gift  
>And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me<br>'Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed

_MMMMM warm. I heard from beside me. I snapped my head towards the sound and a smile broke out on my face as I saw her warm chocolate eyes. "never scare me like that again." I said, kissing her face and anywhere that wasn't bandaged. " I promise Noah." She smiled though I could tell she was in pain. I pushed the small pain button next to her. " Go back to sleep my sweet Caroline. Ill be here when you wake up. I then put my head on the bed beside her and she stroked my Mohawk. We both slowly drifted to sleep by not it was four AM after all. _

So everytime you hold me  
>Hold me like this is the last time<br>Every time you kiss me  
>Kiss me like you'll never see me again<br>(can you do that for me baby)  
>Every time you touch me<br>(see we don't really know)  
>Touch me like this is the last time<br>(see everyday we never know)  
>Promise that you'll love me<br>(I want you to promise me)  
>Love me like you'll never see me again<br>(like you'll never see me again)

Oh oh oh oh oh

**Please Review! Thanks for reading :) **


	3. The Call

Today was gonna be the day

He'd already wrote the note

And parked that Chevrolet

At the end of that dead end road

Had his finger on the trigger; just about to end

everything

He was taking one last long breath; when he heard his

cell phone ring

_Finn sat in his car twisting the gun in his hand. Nobody wanted him. Nobody cared. He lifted it to his head but then his cell phone rang. He answered._

And his best friend said man, where ya been?

We're heading down to the lake this weekend

You better not miss it, cause, buddy I swear

It won't be the same if you ain't there

And I told that girl that you like so much

You were coming along and her eyes lit up

I better let you go. Man, i really hope, i didn't catch

you in the middle of anything

He said you kinda did but I don't mind at all

I'm glad you called

"_hey buddy where the hell have you been?" Matt asked " we are going to the lake tomorrow and you should totally come. Quinn has been asking about you. So how about it?" _

_Finn smiled. "Yeah I'll come to your house in the morning. Thanks man. Tell Quinn I said hi. Bye dude." Everything would be okay. He put the gun down. Everything would be and Quinn were there. _

In another town down the road

In the backseat of a car

Two 18 year olds had let a kiss go too far

He said how we gonna have this child?

We're both headed off to school

He convinced her late one night there's only one thing

to do

"_Oh god Noah!" Rachel sobbed into his shirt. She wanted to disappear. To just cease to exist. He tightened his hold on her. "Shhh. Its okay Rachel. We will be fine. But Rachel, you are going to Broadway and I am staying here. I think we both know what the best option is." She rubbed her flat stomach and wasn't sure but agreed. _

She was scared to death in that waiting room

When the nurse asked how far along are you?

She said 5 weeks and just about then her phone lit up

And his call came in

_Rachel flipped through a magazine for the umpteenth time. This wasn't happening. No it just was NOT happening. A nurse with a sympathetic smile asked her how far she was and without a delay answered 5 weeks. Then she felt her phone buzz. Noah. _

Saying, baby, I was wrong about everything

I already bought you a diamond ring we're gonna start a

life

Would you be my wife?

Boy or girl; pink or blue; yeah, either way

All she could say as she felt those tear drops fall was

I'm so glad you called

"_Hello?" Her voice broke._

"_Babe you okay?" His voice filled with urgency and concern. "This was a really bad idea Rach. I'm sorry. I am on my way to get you baby. Everything will be alright. Don't do anything. Don't go in and just don't do anything. I will be RIGHT there. Just hold on." She smiled and started to cry and she heard Noah driving and hung up. _

_Then she was out the door and he was outside. She ran into his arms and cried into his chest while he cried into her hair. He casually pulled out a ring._

_Everything would be okay . Noah was here. _

If someone you know is weighing on your mind

And needs a friend on the other end of the line

Don't hesitate what you say may seem so small

But who knows

They might be glad you called


	4. Broken

Thanks everyone for all the story alerts I really appreciate it. Let me know if

There are any songs that you would like to see in the story. More reviews will make me update quicker. I hope you enjoy. Its Broken by life house!

The broken clock is a comfort

It helps me sleep tonight

Maybe it can start tomorrow

From stealing all my time

_Rachel just stared at the wall in front of her. She didn't want to be here. She shut her eyes tightly as she saw Puck with Santana. Even though they weren't dating anymore. It didn't mean that it didn't hurt. She felt a tear fall down her face even though her eyes were still closed._

And I am here still waiting

Though I still have my doubts

I am damaged at best

Like you've already figured out

I'm falling apart

I'm barley breathing

_each breath was harder and harder to take. of course he wanted Santana. He was Noah Puck Puckerman. The guy with a mohawk and gorgeous eyes. She sighed and let her head drop to her chest. _

With a broken heart

That's still beating

In the pain

There is healing

In your name

I find meaning

So I'm holding on

I'm holding on

I'm holding on

I'm barely holding on to you

_Puck just watched her cry through the door window. He had fucked up today. Each tear made him a little sicker to his stomach. She was shuddering and she didn't look up. He put his hand to the window. He couldn't hurt her anymore. He did it to often. Too often. She has already cried an ocean of tears and they haven't even been dating six months. scratch that the didn't even make six months. However, he watched on. _

The broken locks were a warning

You got inside my head

I tried my best to be guarded

I'm an open book instead

And I still see your reflection

Inside of my eyes

That are looking for purpose

They're still looking for life

I'm falling apart

I'm barely breathing

With a broken heart

That's still beating

_Why? Rachel thought to herself. Why did he always do this to me? She just stared at her lap, afraid to look anywhere else. She was skipping class. Something that Rachel Berry never does. What did I do in a past life? Why does mine have to suck so much? She pulled something from her pocket. A note. She could easily end it now. Right here. Nothing was stopping her. Except for one thing. Noah. Her Noah. Not anymore... Rachel sighed in defeat. Nothing would ever change, she would always be Rachel Manhands Berry. _

In the pain

(In the pain)

Is there healing?

In your name

(In your name)

I find meaning

So I'm holding on

(I'm still holding)

I'm holding on

(I'm still holding)

I'm holding on

(I'm still holding)

I'm barely holding on to you

_Why isnt she moving? Puck thought to himself, ready to break down the door. God why do I always fuck up when it comes to her? She is so innoccent..well not anymore...but she had been. Before him, before they started dating. This wasnt the Rachel he was used to. This Rachel scared him. She was too quiet..Not even singing._

I'm hanging on another day

Just to see what you will throw my way

And I'm hanging on to the words you say

You said that I will be okay

Broken lights on the freeway

Left me here alone

I may have lost my way now

I haven't forgotten my way home

I'm falling apart

I'm barely breathing

With a broken heart

That's still beating

In the pain

(In the pain)

There is healing

In your name

(In your name)

I find meaning

_Walk away Noah. He tried to tell himself. He was trying to leave her. He really was. Yet those wet cheeks and red eyes did something. They made him feel guilty. In love, and regretful. She was sitting in there sad and upset and he was out here. Not holding her and trying to tell her it would all be okay. It wouldn't be. They may had been puckleberry at one point but they weren't Spiderman and Mary-Jane. He gave up. _

So I'm holding on

(I'm still holding)

I'm holding on

(I'm still holding)

I'm holding on

(I'm still holding)

I'm barely holding on to you

I'm holding on

(I'm still holding)

I'm holding on

Three Months later

_Rachel Just got slushied. She was crying and combing it from her hair. Noah stormed into the bathroom. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry that you are hurting so much. Please Rachel I just…. I'm sorry." It would be a rocky road and yeah they weren't Spiderman and Mary Jane. They were Noah and Rachel, Puck and Berry and to them that was even better. _


	5. For the nights I cant remember

_This song is called For the nights I don't remember by Hedley. Please review and let me know what you think _

_I looked at her and did the first thing I knew. I sang my heart out to the girl I loved. _

I see it in the way you would do

When no one else could ever get through

Holding back till I come around

Time and time again you wait for me to come in

And did you really look my way?

Cause no one could've seen this coming

I would never let you down

If I was running backwards in full time

_Here she was. My girlfriend. My Rachel. With tears pouring out of her deep chocolate brown eyes. I couldn't help but want to make them go away. Hell I would rather walk on coals or be hit by a train than to make Rachel Berry cry. She didn't do anything she just stared at me and I swallowed hard and hoped she would understand me. _

So I can and I will and you'll see your hero come running

Over and over tonight

And I do wanna love you

If you see me running back

And I do wanna try

Because if falling for you girl is crazy

Then I'm going out of my mind

So hold back your tears this time

_I just want her to stop crying. I just want her to come running into my arms and then go to her bedroom and show her how much I really do love her. How much I care for her. Every f-ing part of her. _

Me, I'm used to being tired and bloody

But you believed that I could be somebody

You put your world on hold for me

Gave away to follow failure through the fire

I need you to know I will

_She always cleaned me up after a fight. No matter how much she frowned upon it she made sure I was okay. Even drove me to the Hospital when I got a fractured hand. _

Believe me girl I'm so tired of running

I just wanna hold your hand

Stare at you like you've got everything I need

And I can so I will and you'll see your hero come running

Over and over tonight

_She still just stared I took hold of her hand, not able to resist any longer. Grateful when she didn't pull away. Yet much to my dismay the tears came down quicker. Not going as planned. _

And I do wanna love you

If you see me running back

And I do wanna try

Because if falling for you girl is crazy

Then I'm going out of my mind

So hold back your tears this time

And what if I never said to you I was dynamite

And what if I never told you I'm afraid to cry

What if I never let you down

And said I'm sorry for the nights I can't remember

What if I never said to you I would try

Yeah Yeah Yeah

And I do wanna love you

(If you see me running back)

And I do wanna try

Because if falling for you girl is crazy

Then I'm going out of my mind

So hold back your tears this time

Hold back your tears this time

I ended the song and smiled a gentle smile at me. " Hey Noah?" I closed my eyes. " Yeah Rach…" I felt her warm lips come in contact with my jaw, her cheek still wet from the tears that suddenly stopped. " I love you too." Yup I was out of my mind.

Please Review!


	6. Picture

Each verse is in a different point of view. Noah's verse is Noah's thoughts I don't own Glee or Kid Rock or the song

[Noah]

Livin' my life in a slow hell

Different girl every night at the hotel

I ain't seen the sun shine in 3 damn days

Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky

Wish I had a good girl to miss me

Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways

I put your picture away

Sat down and cried today

I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her

I put your picture away, sat down and cried today

I can't look at you, while I'm lyin next to her

_Shit… I thought as he looked at the random blonde next to me. I looked down we were both naked…Double shit…white powder was on the nightstand covering my picture of Rachel…Triple shit. I didn't remember the last time I saw the sun, probably around three days ago. I was still buzzed but not completely wasted. I wish she was here. I wish the body next to me was a short adorable, ambitious brunette instead of a tall ditzy blonde. I wish I wish I wish. I turned the picture over sending a white cloud into the air. _

_[Rachel Berry]_

I called you last night in the hotel

Everyone knows but they wont tell

But their half hearted smiles tell me

Somethin' just ain't right

I been waitin' on you for a long time

Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine

I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights

I put your picture away

I wonder where you been

I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him

I put your picture away

I wonder where you been

I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him

_I dialed the number for the fifth time that night. The 24__th__ time in the last three days. I looked at the guy next to me. He was very intelligent and sweet but he was no Noah Puckerman. The sex had been average but sex with Noah wasn't sex at all it was breaking gravity, breaking all the laws of physics. I look at my nightstand and in the gap between the phone and the lamp is a picture of you on the beach. I put it down and turn towards the almost stranger in my bed hoping to get some sleep or at least have an hour or minute or second without you being on my mind. _

I saw ya yesterday with an old friend

_I saw him from across the room_

_[Noah]_

It was the same ole same "how have you been"

_I walked towards her with a smile. How have you been? She asked. Same ole same. I stated with a smirk at the blonde from the other night came over with my coffee and I mental cringed. _

_[Both]_

Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey

_Noah- I miss you I thought _

_Rachel- Damn I miss you I thought _

_[Noah]_

You reminded me of brighter days

_She reminds me of that time at the lake with the sun out all weekend. That's what she reminds me of…the sun._

_[Rachel Berry]_

I hoped you were comin' home to stay

I was headed to church

_I sat in temple praying for you to come home _

_[Noah]_

I was off to drink you away

_No matter how much I drank she was always there. Always on my mind. There was no drinking away Rachel Berry._

_[Both]_

I thought about you for a long time

Can't seem to get you off my mind

I can't understand why we're living life this way

I found your picture today

I swear I'll change my ways

I just called to say I want you to come back home

I found your picture today

I swear I'll change my ways

I just called to say I want you to come back home

I just called to say, I love you come back home

_Noah - As I held her that night. Finally with the partners we belonged with we were both happy. I had her back. Her hair, her smell, her eyes, her laugh, her smile…It was all mine again. God I fucking missed her. _

_Rachel Berry- I sighed contently in his arms…God I fucking missed him._

Please Review or story alert/favorite…Let me know what you think


End file.
